my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Setsubi Sesshoku
Setsubi Sesshoku is a very interesting hero who wants to understand everything he can to create a future for himself. He first needs to learn how to deal with people properly. Appearance Setsubi is a slightly muscular teenage with a analysis kind of look on his face. He has blue spiky hair, blue eyes and peach tan skin. He wears a blue long sleeve shirt with a gear icon on his shirt, red glasses, grey plates on his face, grey jeans with a black belt, one silver watch on his left wrist, and white boots. Personality Setsubi is a calm, calculating young man with a thirst for information and experience. He "scans" people and animals to understand how things work and how to interact with them. He is slowly understanding people and how to respond correctly when asked questions. In shorter words, he is a living robot. He understands results, numbers, etc. People in s social matter is a totally different case for him. Any who socialize with him must be patient and kind to help him be more human-like to others. Abilities Fast Learner - Setsubi Sesshoku is a very quick learner, learning how to deal with problems faster. Technology Expert - It was like a godsend skill for Setubi. He works, dreams and breathes technology. He has already made some thanks to his Computer Touch moves. Eidetic Memory - Setsubi's natural brain is similar to a elephant's; he never forgets any details of anything, big or small. This is helpful for him in combat and on missions. Quirk Setsubi has a powerful quirk that is called Tech-Me; a quirk that allows the user to mimic any piece of tech they touch. He can touch a computer and gain the computer-like attributes, such as lightning speed search, multi-tasking, and responding with ease. Any thing is at his fingertips and each powers depends on what he touched. An airplane? He will be your worse nightmare from the skies. A cannon? Hope you can survive a round with this mimic ability. The only Weaknesses of this quirk is that he can only mimic one ability at a time. Once he mimics a new tech, the old mimic gets replaced, changing for better or the worse. He mostly perfer smaller tech to deal with things and big tech to help him with complex operations. Moves • Gun Touch - This only works when he touched a gun. Once this happens, he can imitate the workings of any type of guns with a red/pink flash, making him dangerous in close and long combat. • Cannon Touch - This only works when he touch and mimic a cannon. Once the mimic is complete, a red/pink flash happens and he can use cannon-like atributes for close and long combat. • Plane Touch - This only works if he has contact with a plane. Once this happens, a pink/red flash happens, granting him plane-like skills, such as flight. This perfect for aerial combat. Different planes may grant him different skills. • Phone Touch - This only works when he touched a phone of all type. Once mimicked, he gains phone like traits, allow to call to reach his friends in case he needs help. • Robot Touch - This touch makes him a dangerous weapon in combat. Once he touches it, a red/pink flash happens, his body will show network-like lines and he gains bionic/robotic like traits for battle. Different types grants him different powers. • Scanner Touch - The second best of his Touch moveset. Once he touched a scanner, a pink/red flash appears and he gains the machine-like properties of the said scanner. He can scan for strength levels, detect lies and finding information. Combined with his Computer Touch, Setsubi can figure many complex mental operations to take out any target. • Computer Touch - The best of his Touch moveset. Once he touched a computer, he gains the computer-like attributes he need to search any kind of information he needs to complete nearly any task. Combined with his Eidetic Memory, this makes him heavily valued for heroes and villains in form of battle strategy, information of Weaknesses and the like. Equipment Hero Suit - Relationships History